


Act Natural

by _Silver_Skull_ (Silver_Skull1024)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Best Friends, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dom Zak Ahmed, Dream Team poly - Freeform, Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Inspired by Real Events, LGBTQ Character, Living Together, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Minecraft, Multi, My First Fanfic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secrets, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Zak Ahmed, Trust Issues, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Skull1024/pseuds/_Silver_Skull_
Summary: Sapnap lands in Texas to visit family but realizes that he needs his friends more then he thinks, George starts to be confused about the way he is feeling, and Dream is just worried about the 2 people he cares about most.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost without permission please. I also don't care if CCs see this. If you are a content creator who wants this taken down I will! Enjoy!!!! :D

Act Natural - Chapter 1: The Trip

Sapnap landed at the airport in Texas. He looks around and walks towards the luggage section. He feels his pocket buzz and he pulls out his phone. He looks at the number and realizes it’s his mom. He answers and he hears his mom say, “Oh Nick darling, where are you?”  
“I’m at the luggage section, waiting for my bags. Where are you?” Sapnap says with a smile.  
“I’m heading there now. I Love you!” Sapnap’s mom laughed sweetly. Already seeing Sapnap.  
“Ok, love you too!” The boy says hanging up and grabbing his luggage. As Sapnap grabs his bags he hears a yell.  
“NICK!!!!!” A woman yelled in excitement and he turned around to see what it was about. He soon realized it was his mom.  
“MOM!!!!!” Sapnap yelled back. He hugged his mom tightly and she hugged back. Many people looked at the two before going back to what they were doing. Sapnap heard his mother sniffle,“Awww… don’t cry mom. I didn’t know you missed me that much.” The boy said with a sigh. He pulled away from the hug to look his mother in the eyes.  
“Of course I missed you! You are my little baby boy and you moved away. Also I love you and I’m glad to have you home!” She stated a smile, Sapnap wiping her tears away.   
“Mom… I’m 19 now” Sapnap whined, playfully. “I don’t care you’re still my little boy, let’s go home now.” She suggested. And Sapnap nodded. They chatted about boring stuff like school and grades while going through security and to the car.   
“Hey mom, can we grab some Chick-fa-la on the way home?” He asked hopping into the passenger seat of his mom’s car. He looked over at his mom and made a face that he knew would work. He put on a sad smile and slightly closed his eyes.   
She sighed and looked over at him, “Only if you pay!” She said with a wink.   
“OK!” He screamed in excitement. “It always works.” Sapnap though smirking. They pulled into the Chick-fa-la drive through in comforting silence. As his mom ordered he decided that he would text in his and his friends’ group chat. In the group chat ~THE BOIZ~ there is Gogy!<3(GeorgeNotFound), Dreamy:)<3(Dream), *Shiny boi*(Skeppy), ^Muffin Man^(BadBoyHalo).

~THE BOIZ~  
Sapnap  
{Hey guys! Just wanted y'all to know that I landed safely! <3}

Dreamy:)<3  
{Ok, have fun in the yee haw state, SippyCup! XD}

Sapnap  
{Oh shut up, Dre!}

^Muffin Man^  
{Oh Thank Muffins! I was starting to get worried!}

*Shiny Boi*  
{Sweet! Have fun and remember to take a lot of pictures!}

Sapnap  
(Okay, I will!)  
[Attachment: 1 Image]

Dreamy:)<3  
{Wait… IS THAT CHICK-FA-LA!?}

Sapnap  
{Why, yes it is. What are you gonna do about it, Pissbaby?}

^Muffin Man^  
{Language, you muffin head!!!}

Dreamy:)<3  
{Oh you’ll see…}

*Shiny Boi*  
{Am I the only one who thinks Sapnap’s mom is hot?}

Sapnap  
{1. THATS MY MOM WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!}  
{2. Dream, that is an empty threat. So stop trying to act tough.}

^Muffin Man^  
{GEPPY! LANGUAGE!}

*Shiny Boi*  
{Be careful, Snapmap. I could end up being your father}  
{XD}

Sapnap  
{Call me Snapmap again and we’re going to have issues…}

Gogy!<3  
{SHUT UP! I’m trying to sleep…}  
{ :( }

Sapnap  
{Ok, sleep well Gogy!<3}  
{Oh, well I have to go! Bye guys, love y’all! <3}

Gogy!<3  
{Bye…}

^Muffin Man^  
{Bye, you muffin heads! Love you too!}

*Shiny Boi*  
{BYE BITCHES!!! LOVE YOU TOO, COUNTRY BOY!!!}

^Muffin Man^  
{Language!!!!! ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ}

*Shiny Boi*  
{LMAO!}

Dreamy:)<3  
{Good bye, Sapdaddy;)}

Sapnap  
{OMG, shut up Dream… (@~@)}

Dreamy:)<3  
{That’s Daddy Dream to you…;)}  
{*WHEEZE*}

*Muffin Man*  
{LANGUAGE!!!!!}  
{STOP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR KNEE CAPS!!!}

Sapnap  
{Fine…}  
{Bye Dream :)}

“I miss them already…” Sapnap said with a sigh, shutting off his phone. “But now I’m with my family!” He said softly.  
“Did you say something, Dear?” his mother asked politely.  
“No, just humming along with the music.” He answered with a slight smile.

Word Count: 681


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap makes the tough decision to come out to his parents. He also gets a call from Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't repost without permission please. I also don't care if CCs see this. If you are a content creator who wants this taken down I will! Enjoy!!!! :D

Act Natural - Chapter 2: Coming Out

(Sapnap POV)

As we pull into the driveway of my childhood home, memories fill my mind. But, one memory sticker out. As I walk through the door, I am almost immediately pulled into a hug by my father. I am startled at first but I hug him back. “Nick! It’s so good to see you, how are you?” Dad asked.  
I look at him with a small smile, “I’m doing pretty good, but there is something I need to tell you two.” I said with a sad smile.  
“Well, what is it?” Mom asked, concerned.   
“You might wanna sit down for this…” I said softly and they listened. They both sat on the couch looking at me. My mother looked concerned and my father was curious.  
I took a deep sigh. “So… I love you both and I feel you guys did a wonderful job raising me. You gave me love and care and I hope that after this that will not change.” I looked up, wanting to see the faces of my beloved parents. My dad now looks concerned and my mom looks scared.  
“K-keep going… please,” she says and I feel bad.   
I’m making it seem really bad. I need to get to the point. “So, I’m making it seem worse than it is so I’m sorry. But now I'll get to the point. So, ummm... I’m sorry. I don’t know how to tell you this but I’ll just say it straight up… I’m pansexual.” It’s silent now. I wonder if that’s a good or bad thing. Maybe I should have waited for when I didn’t just arrive. I have no idea how they are gonna react, we have never talked about this stuff before.  
“What does that mean?” My father speaks up. I let out a sigh.  
“So, pan sexuality is when someone has attraction to someone no matter their gender. So, many people say that pan sexuals are gender blind. So, don’t care what gender someone is because I will still have attraction to them. Have any questions?”  
“Well… ” my mom dragged out.  
“What is it? You can ask anything and I’ll answer honestly.” She looks around like looking for something to tell her what to say.  
“How did you know? How did you know that you were pansexual?” She said softly.  
“Umm… well. So, I actually have liked many people before and over time I have noticed that I don’t really care about genders.”  
“So, do you still get physically attracted to someone or is it all emotional?” Dad asked.   
“I still have physical attraction to people and sexual attraction but I don’t have a preference between men, women, and non-binary people.” I think they accept me. I mean they aren’t getting aggressive or mad.   
“Well, I still love you! No matter who you love, you are still my little baby! I love you, Nick!” My mom stood up and hugged me and I hugged back.  
“Do you like anyone currently?” My dad asks. He looks confused, like he’s trying to understand the whole situation. My mom ends the hug and sits back down. Also wanting the answer.  
“Well, about that. I think I have a crush on someone and that brings me to my next point. Well actually I think I might like 2 people, which makes sense because I’m also polymorious. Which means I like to have relationships with more than 2 people in one relationship.” I say, wow how many times will I come out today, lol.  
“Isn’t that technically cheating?” My mom asks.  
“No, because the people you are in a relationship with are also dating each other. And it’s all consensual. So, everyone knows about the other partner.  
“Back to the question, who are these people that you like?” My dad said, kinda annoyed. My mom nodded in agreement.  
“So, do you guys remember my best friend that I met online a few years ago?” I asked. It’s still kinda hard to think I like my 2 best friends. They both shock their heads, yes.  
“Clay, right?” My mom asks.  
“Yes, well I’m attracted to him right now and the other is George. My other best friend. - And it’s very tough because I think they like each other... and not me. Also I live with them so it's hard to hide my feelings...” Shit, I’m starting to cry. I can feel my eyes water up and my nose start to sting. I look up to see my mom’s face filled with pity and my dad’s of slight shock.  
“Aww darling, it will be ok. Even if they don’t like you will have a happy ending. We will find someone that makes you happy. Trust me.” My mom gave me a sad smile and I immediately broke down crying. She pulled me into a nice mom hug and just kept whispering that it’s going to work out in the end. Dad scooted over and now I was in the middle while my parents hugged me from both sides. Why can’t I stop crying.   
(Time Skip)  
I don’t know how long we stayed like that but eventually I stopped crying. God I’m so pathetic. And now I have the worst headache.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower and go to bed, all this crying and jet lag has me so fucking tired.” I say, standing up and grabbing my bag to head up stairs.  
“We don’t use that language in this house young man.” My dad said crossing his arms.   
“Sorry, dad” I said, “I forgot I’m not with the boys.” He nodes in understandment. As I walk up the stairs, I feel a heavy weight in my chest. As I grab a towel and go into the bathroom, I look into the mirror. If you want them to like you you need to start trying. When I was in the shower I was barely paying attention to what I was doing, I was just thinking about how my life has been and what I should be doing better. I was so out of it I don’t remember even leaving the bathroom.  
As I put on my clothes I hear my phone buzz with the familiar ringtone.  
*Under the tree~ Bum bum ba bum~ Under the tree~*  
As I go to reach the phone I feel my face heat up. Oh fuck, talking to him will be hard.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Words- 1043

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!! Thanks for reading this!!! Feedback is encouraged!!! Make sure to follow https://twitter.com/SilverSkull1043 for updates!!!! :)


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a call with Sapnap, and he was acting strange. And Sapnap has a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't repost without permission please. I also don't care if CCs see this. If you are a content creator who wants this taken down I will! Enjoy!!!! :D

Act Natural - Chapter 3: The Call  
(Dream’s POV)  
As I hear the phone ring I think, Clay you are so stupid, Sapnap’s probably with his family right now. If he doesn’t pick up you can just-  
“Hello?” I hear in my ear, he answered!  
“Hey, I just wanted to know when will you be home? I can’t remember when you said… hehe…”  
“Aww, does little Dreamie miss me already? Haha” I feel my face flush up. His voice is kinda cute. Wait- what. What the hell did I just think? Sapnap’s my best friend, I probably just thought of it as a homie type why… right?  
“Uhhh, Dream? You still there, dude?”  
Oh shoot, forgot I was on the phone. “Yeah, I’m still here. Sorry just blanked out for a moment. But anyways we all know that you are the clingy one, Clingynap.”  
“H-hey! I’m not clingy!”  
“*Wheeze* You are *wheeze* clingy.”  
“You are the clingy one! Especially with G.. George.”  
As I stop laughing I realize that he almost sounded hurt saying that. “Sapnap, are you ok?”  
“*small sniffle* Y-yeah I’m fine, what about it?”  
“Hey dude, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I was just messing around…”  
“No no no, it wasn’t you. I just have this really bad headache. Oh and before I forget, what day is it?”  
“Umm… Tuesday. Why?”  
“Ok, that means I’ll be leaving on Saturday. I’ll only be gone for 4 days!”  
He sounds better. “Ok, that’s good. Well, bye! Love you, Sapnap!”  
“L-love you too, Dream”  
*Beep*  
Is he ok? Did I do something wrong? I hope not, maybe it’s just the jet lag. Well, let me go see if George is up! I walk towards George’s room smiling.  
(Sapnap POV)  
What the hell is wrong with me!? I almost broke into tears talking with Dream. You know when I get home on Saturday I’m gonna relax because I won’t get home until about 8pm CST. So, that’s 9pm EST. And then on Sunday, I’ll… I’ll talk to them about it. But maybe what I’ll do is I’ll seem like I’m asking for relationship advice and see how they respond. Yeah that’s a good idea!  
I call down the stairs to my parents that I’m going to bed for the night and they both say goodnight.  
As I fall asleep, I start to feel safe and happy. It’s a feeling I can’t quite describe.  
(Start of Dream)  
*As I push George up onto the wall, I can feel my adrenaline pumping. He is as red as a tomato and he seems pretty shy. I look him in the eyes to make sure he’s okay with this. In response, he nods yes. I kiss down his neck and I hear him let out soft moans.  
“Fuck, that’s hot.” I say into his ear and he shivers under me. Wow, now I’m turned on. This will be a fun night. I start to take off his shirt. After I removed it, I’m about to start kissing my way down his body when-  
*door opens*  
We both look over to see Dream in the doorway. He looked surprised but then I saw something in his eyes change. It’s like they glossed over with something like … lust. He starts to walk over and I’m confused at what he’s doing. I can feel George’s gaze on me. As we glance at each other I can tell George also doesn’t know what to do. Once he gets to George, he says something really low and it’s so hot.  
“You know Georgie, you look really nice right now…” I hear George moan from the sound, obviously enjoying the attention even if he denies it. He then turns to me and grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
“And you-” He says with a pause, “You think you can do this without me? Hehe… that’s cute.” He adds slowly, smirking and I swear I’m in heaven.  
“Well, I thought about asking you but I didn’t know how you would react. So, we just decided it would be better not to ask you…” I just looked at him, nervously.  
“Well next time ask Daddy, ok?” Oh, shit…  
“Okay…” He looks between me and George and I feel my pants tighten.  
“Not to be rude or anything but…” We hear George pipe up. Does he not want this? Maybe we should talk about it?  
“What is it, Georgie?” Dream asks, also concerned.  
George looks between us like he’s trying to find the right words. Finally he lets out a sigh and says, “Well, I think we all want this so can we get started?” At this point he is so red. “I really want you- both of you. And I want you both right now… so please can we continue?”  
Me and Dream look at each other and smirk.  
“Sure baby.” I say, starting to kiss down his beautiful body while Dream starts leaving hickeys on his neck. He moans with pleasure and I feel my pants tighten to the point they almost hurt. I put my hand on the waistband of his jeans and start to pull-*  
(End of Dream/Sapnap POV)  
WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? Did I just have a WET DREAM!? Great now I’m all hot and bothered but I can’t do anything about it because my parents are still awake. God damn it… What has my life come to?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Word Count- 904

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!! Thanks for reading this!!! Feedback is encouraged!!! Make sure to follow https://twitter.com/SilverSkull1043 for updates!!!! :)


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream read some fanfics, and George starts to feel weird. Skeppy catches George in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't repost without permission please. I also don't care if CCs see this. If you are a content creator who wants this taken down I will! Enjoy!!!! :D

Act Natural - Chapter 4: Secrets

(George’s POV)

*Knock knock*

I woke up to the sound of someone one knocking on my door.  
“C-*Yawn* Come in!” I said yawning and sitting up. As the door opens, I see Dream walk in. What is he doing? “Do you need something?” I ask.  
“No, just wanted to see if you were up.” He said with a smile.  
“Oh ok, do you want to do something?” I asked standing up and he followed.  
“Umm IDK… WAIT! Do you want to read fanfics?” He said with a devilish grin. I don't like this but it could be fun.  
“Ok, I guess…” I said with a sigh. What could go wrong?   
As we walked into his room, he quickly turned around and faced me. As he looked right into my eyes, I felt a red spread across my face.  
“So instead of reading fanfics….” He trailed off, “How about we turn one into reality? He said running his fingers up and down my arms.  
“Ummm… What?” I said not knowing if he was joking or not.  
“You-*WHEEZE*Should-*WHEEZE*See-*WHEEZE*Your-*WHEEZE*Face!*WHEEZE*” He said, wheezing. Wow, so he was joking. Wait, why do I feel almost upset. What the bloody hell.  
“Whatever, you prick!” I said, sticking my tongue out. He just rolled his eyes and went over to his computer. I pulled a chair up next to him as he put in his password. I memorize his password so I can use it to check his history. Who knows what he's hiding? Just so I remember it was “DreamTeam<3” Huh… That’s cute.  
“So do you want to read fluff, smut, or angst?” He asked, smiling. Hummm, I think smut will be funny. So let's do that one!  
“Let’s do smut!” I say, looking at him. He devilishly smirked. “OK, NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!” He once again wheezes, I swear to good he is gonna kill himself one day.  
He opens up Wattpad and searches, “Dreamnotfound Smut” And 17.8K STORIES come up. Wow, that's a lot! I think blushing.  
“That's a lot, but it's funny!” He says laughing. And I also start laughing. As we click a link and start reading. As we get to the smut part, I feel my face flush and my pants tighten. Fuck, why am I getting a boner!?  
“Hey Dream, I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a bit.” I say getting up and walking to the bathroom. Shit, shit, shit, shit. What if he saw? What will he think? What if he has one to? What the hell is wrong with me? As I get to the bathroom, I realize what I must do. Ok, you need to be quite George. No one can find out. I grab the lotion out of the cabinet and sit on the ground. I start to plam myself through my pants.

(Skeppy’s POV)

As I walk past the bathroom, I think I hear whimpering. I open the door not thinking. I wanted to make sure everything was all right. As I look around the room I realize what was happening. I see George on the floor with his hands on his- OH SHIT!  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! I'M SO SORRY, GEORGE!!!!!” I yell turning around and running out. Fuck, dinner will be awkward.  
“Hey Skeppy! Is everything alright?” I hear Dream ask, obviously concerned. I shouldn’t tell him, should I?  
“I just accidentally walked in on George in the bathroom. Nothing big.” I reashore, with a nervous smile. Dream looks relieved.  
“Ok, I got worried for a second. Hehe…” He says with a sigh. As I walk into the kitchen I see Bad and he’s making MUFFINS!!!!!!  
“BAD!!!!!” I scream! He looked startled but realized it was me. He turned around and gave me a hug.  
“Hey Skeppy! I was making muffins, do you want to help?” he asked. And I said yes. We ended up making a mess and we were covered in flour and sugar.  
“Well I'm gonna clean this up. Go clean yourself off!” He said with a laugh. As I walked into the bathroom to take a shower I remember the events from earlier. I’m gonna tease him about this later, I thought with a laugh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Word Count: 716

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!! Thanks for reading this!!! Feedback is encouraged!!! Make sure to follow https://twitter.com/SilverSkull1043 for updates!!!! :)


	5. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy confronts George about the "incident." George asks skeppy for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't repost without permission please. I also don't care if CCs see this. If you are a content creator who wants this taken down I will! Enjoy!!!! :D

Act Natural-Chapter 5: Advice

(George POV)  
After that incident with Skeppy, I told Dream that I don’t feel well, so we stopped reading the stories. I went and laid down in bed and took a nap. When I woke up I found Skep sitting in the chair to my desk. How long has he been there?  
“Skeppy?” I asked with a yawn and he looked up from his phone.  
“Morning, sleeping beauty.” He said with a laugh, “I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier.”  
“Oh… Ok. What do you want to know?” I said nervously.  
“Well for one, why weren’t you in your room?”  
“Well because then Dream could hear me. Duh.” I answered as I rolled my eyes.   
“Weird, I thought you would want him to hear.” He said with a smirk.  
“SKEPPY!!!!” I scream as I throw a pillow to his face.  
“HEY! Well now your pillow is wet because I just got out of the shower.” He said, sticking out his tongue.  
“Whatever, and no I wouldn’t want him to hear because then I would have to explain why I was doing it.”  
“Well, why were you doing it then? Wait! Was it because of him???? OMG, OH MY GO-!” Skeppy whisper yelled. I put my hands up in a stop motion, and he did.  
“Well, it wasn’t directly because of him, more of what we were doing… OMG THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!!!! What I mean is that we were reading fanfiction just for fun and stupid me decided that smut will be funny and well… you know.” I said nervously. He looked shocked then he was smirking. I didn’t like that.  
“From the looks of it you have a little crush on Dream. Am I right?” He asked, still with that stupid grin on his face.  
“I don’t know about that. I mean I think if you were reading a story about getting fucked senseless, then you would feel something too.” I scoffed, blushing thinking of the story we read earlier.  
“I guess.” He shrugged. “But would you feel the same way if it was someone else?” He asked, with a gentle smile. Strange.  
“Well IDK, maybe.” I said with a shrug. I look back at him and he has a strange look on his face, he’s not looking at me but at the ceiling. Maybe he’s thinking, I thought.  
“Well, how about this? I give you people and you think of the same thing that happened earlier, and you give me your honest reaction. Deal?” He asks, but I’m hesitant. Why is he doing this? Is he recording or something? Blackmail!? No, Zak wouldn’t do that. Well, I’ll just ask.  
“Why are you doing this? What’s in it for you?” I ask, with a soft laugh.  
“George, listen I can tell you are confused and don’t know how you feel. I want to help you figure it out because Skeppy might troll his friends but Zak cares about them. And right now is a Zak moment.”  
“I- Thank you, Zak. It means a lot.” I get up and hug him.  
“No problem! Now let’s start.” He says smiling.  
So, as he goes through the names I tell him how I feel. Strangely I really only felt that way with Dream but he wasn’t done.  
“Ok, so what about Darryl?” He asks, obviously trying not to laugh.  
“Ewww no! I don’t even want to imagine it. Same with you.” I stated with a disgusted look on my face. He laughed slightly.  
“Well I can only think of one more person, Sapnap.” He said, now looking at me.  
I can imagine Sapnap and I. We are in my room, he is on top of me. Using one hand he has both of my arms pinned above my head, and the other has my neck. He roughly kisses me then slips his tongue in and feels every crease of my mouth. I hear a string of moans come from my mouth. He slowly makes his way down my neck, leaving a trail of saliva with him. I feel him tug at my shirt and pull it off. Then moves to my pants and boxers and pulls them off with ease. I feel my dick spring straight up against my stomach. I blush and he just smirks. He then-  
“GEORGE??????” I hear and I snap out of it. Woah, that was weird.  
“Yes? OH! Ok, so it’s weird. It’s different then the rest but not as strong as Dream’s. IDK, it could just be because I’m close with them and I think I feel different about you and Darryl because Darryl is like my older brother and you are practically his boyfriend. It’s really confusing I just- I don’t actually know.” I said with a sigh, flopping onto my bed. Skep hasn’t said anything in a while, so I look up. He seems to be staring at nothing.  
“Skeppy?” I ask, sitting up on my knees.  
“So, what if you like one/both of them? I just think that because your reactions seem to be driven by something else. And having feelings for someone is the most explained answer. I mean it doesn’t have to be romantic feelings, it could be all sexual but they are still feelings. But overall it could just be a weird thing. If you start to feel like this more will you tell me?” He asked, and it seems like he really cares. So, I’ll agree.  
“Of course. If it will help me be less confused then yes.” I said with a smile. And he gave one back. We hugged really quick and then he walked out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Word Count: 947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Silver here! Just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a few weeks, school has been really stressful and I didn't know what I wanted to do with the story but now we are good! Oh and I just thought I should add that Skeppy didn't ask how he felt about the minors because that is disgusting. Updates probably once or twice a week. Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> ~_Silver_Skull_

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all!!! Thanks for reading this!!! Feedback is encouraged!!! Make sure to follow https://twitter.com/SilverSkull1043 for updates!!!! :)


End file.
